Whale Watch
by SunsetJello394
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are watching the Olympics. Annabeth makes a comment about whales and Percy gets an idea! 0.o Percabeth
1. Vancouver 2010 Olympics

**It's been a while, guys. I am SO sorry for that. But here is a three parter, fresh from the oven just for YOU! I got this idea a few weeks ago watching the Olympic opening ceremony, and I got the thinking about our favorite Olympians. No, not Shaun White or Apolo Ohno – Percy and Annabeth. So here you go! Set past The Last Olympian. **

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be funny if authors really did write fanfiction for their own books? And did really insane things to their own characters? Nope, I don't own anything.**

"Percy, Percy, hey, stop! It's starting!" I giggled, disentangling myself from his lap as the NBC Olympics theme began onscreen. "Vancouver 2010", as the logo in the corner of the screen proudly claimed, was the first Olympics that had been on since we'd been together and the first that we'd been able to enjoy without worrying about any prophecies.

As you might imagine, the Olympics are kind of a big thing for demigods. The Olympic Games originated in Greece, for one thing. For another, the Olympics are the pinnacle of athletic achievement, something half-bloods strive for in training at camp. Not to mention the number of familiar faces in the delegations from around the world. It could be argued that being a demigod is an unfair advantage in the Games, but so far the Olympic Committee hasn't instituted a genetic test for competing athletes yet. (Besides, several lesser gods and goddesses and demigods serve on the Committee, and they know better than to question their own representatives.)

While Bob Costas and his distracting hair rambled about the great honor of having the Olympics in Vancouver, Percy snuck in an attack of kisses, sending me careening into the throw pillows on the other side of the couch.

I threw a pillow at him. "Hey, Chiron might hear us."

"Hedwig, he's got better things to worry about than the two of us. Like making sure the Stolls don't burn down the camp." Percy said mischievously.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I smirked, tackling him and clapping a hand over his mouth. The Greek team was walking into the arena of BC Place Stadium, signaling the commencement of the opening ceremony of the XXI Olympic Winter Games. Greece gets the honor of going first since, um, without Greece there would BE no Olympic Games.

"Hey, there's Hermes," Percy pointed out. Sure enough, there he was, smack dab in the middle of the Greek delegates. He was carrying a palm-sized camcorder with Hephaestus' symbol on the side. He stuck out among the athletes. Not because he looked out of place among the young Grecians (he was in a young human form that looked uncomfortably similar to how Luke had looked, causing a pang of sadness in my stomach that made me squeeze Percy's hand tighter), but because he carried himself differently. He was no stranger to attending the Games (either as an athlete or spectator, or, in one particularly memorable year, as a commentator) and he carried himself a lot more confidently and dignified than the rest of his team. The majority of them had competed in Torino 2006 or even Salt Lake City 2002, but they were still awestruck and grateful for this opportunity for glory. Hermes walked like a professional Olympian, which, y'know, he _**is**_.

In a contented near silence, Percy and I watched the rest of the countries parade by, occasionally pointing out a familiar face (either a camper or someone we recognized from previous Games) or laughing at some of the outlandish uniforms (really, Azerbaijan?). We oohed and ahhed at the appropriate places in the rest of the ceremony, but some parts were boring and really repetitive. Those parts we used as opportunities to make out. Hades, it doesn't take much to give us an excuse to make out.

When the performers crossed the arena floor on projections of whales, my eyes lit up.

"That is so cool! I wonder what it would be like to actually do that." I said. Percy got a thoughtful look on his face but didn't say anything.

I yawned, and tried to fight off Morpheus's grasp. I would really have to have a talk with him soon about his inopportune timing…

**AN: Percy's nickname for Annabeth is Hedwig, because one of Athena's symbol is the owl and who is the most famous owl? Hedwig. So, there you go.**

**PS~I have a cupcake for whoever can list all the pop culture references in this story – not counting PJO references, obviously.**

**THANKS!**

**~Megan/SunsetJello**


	2. Waiting

**I'm uploading all chapters at once so I don't get behind like on my Maximum Ride story Double Trouble. *lesson learned***

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.**

I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder not long after that. When I woke we were settled side by side, lying chastely on the couch in his cabin, where we had fallen asleep with the TV on last night. Percy's arms were around me, and he was already awake, staring deep in thought at the globe-blue living room wall and stroking my arm with his thumb.

I twisted my head around and kissed his cheek. "G'morning, dolphin," I murmured with a smile.

"What am I, a Portkey?" he teased me, running a hand through my bedhead and landing a good morning kiss of his own on my cheekbone.

I laughed, "No, that's absurrrd", trying to imitate Snape from _A Very Potter Musical_. "So what's up for today?"

"I'm thinking it's been too long since you and I had a date that didn't include teaching the new demigods sword fighting," he said, that adorable "I have an idea" twinkle in his green eyes. Today they were the color of the wrapper of the Andes mint chocolates that come with the check at DiNozzo's, our favorite pizza place in the city.

I grinned to myself as he got up and walked over to the kitchenette in the corner of the cabin. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching the younger kids. I was there once, and I remember how scared I was, and how much camp lessons helped me. But once in a while a girl (even a half-blood) needs a good old-fashioned date with her Seaweed Brain.

"So where do you have in mind?" I called to him, sitting up and stretching. "We haven't been to DiNozzo's in a while. Or that awesome Chinese place."

He handed me a steaming mug of coffee. I inhaled the steam – mmm. Strong, with lots of sugar and cream. Perfect.

"I was thinking maybe somewhere we haven't been before. Mom and Paul told me about this place she and Paul went to a couple weeks ago and I wanna try it out. Although I should warn you it's Greek, so if you want to go somewhere with food we don't have every day I'm fine with that too," Percy said, sipping out of a mug of his own.

I assured him that I was okay with Greek, and then I excused myself to go get dressed in the Athena cabin. Some of the younger campers would notice my overnight absence and ask questions, but most of my cabin-mates are used to me spending nights at Casa Poseidon on occasion. Chiron trusts us to be well-behaved, and we don't abuse the privilege. You know, we could take advantage of the fact that Percy has a cabin to himself, but we _don't_.

Once back in my own cabin, I changed out of yesterday's wrinkled clothes. I put on a violet scoop-neck that I know Percy loves because it makes my grey eyes stand out, dark wash jeans, and black Converse that match a pair he has. I grabbed my blue wool pea coat and went to go sit in the plaza in the center of the cluster of all of the cabins. Percy always takes the longest time to get ready (and he complained about the amount of time it took me to get ready for prom?!) so I sat down in front of the fountain and pulled out a novel.

I quickly got engrossed in a good, UST-ridden confrontation between Tommy and Lisa, two characters in _Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L. J. Tibbs_ by Thom E. Gemcity. Their relationship – so much more than friendship, but neither would admit it – reminds me of Percy and me, before we came to our senses. I hope they do something juicy soon. This smutty, predictable crime novel series is my guilty pleasure, a big departure from my intellectual architecture textbooks that are _de rigueur_ for a major in Architectural Design at RISD.

For graduate school I plan on going to Harvard, same as Percy when he goes for his doctorate in Marine Biology. Right now he's majoring in Marine biology at Cornell. Sometimes the 343 miles between our two schools seems like halfway around the world. Five hours and fifty-one minutes is a long time to drive, but it's worth it.

Twenty minutes passed, then thirty, and I started to get annoyed. What could he possibly be doing that took him that long? It had taken me all of five minutes to change my clothes and brush my hair, and it should take him even less. I read for a few more minutes, and then my battle instincts kicked in. Someone was watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck were all on end.

Somebody grabbed my shoulders, causing me to emit a very girly shriek that a Twilight fan would be proud of. "What in the-" I yelped, turning around. Percy was standing behind me, laughing. I pretended to be mad and splashed a handful of water at him from the fountain behind me. I forgot (although I'm not sure how I did) that the water attack would have no affect on him. He laughed harder.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Percy teased me.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be the one who knows not to scare a daughter of Athena? I will get my revenge, you know," I retorted mischievously. He was going to pay for that.

He shrugged the threat off, taking my hand and leading me towards the stables. He got Blackjack ready to go and we took off towards the Big Apple.

**AN: You can follow me on Twitter. My username is SunsetJello on there too. reply me and mention fanfiction and you can get a cookie!**

**THANKS!**

**~Megan/SunsetJello**


	3. Darla

**I loved the Lightning Thief movie. Besides Logan Lerman's obvious hotness, I thought the story was pretty good as well. I recognize that books and the movies made from them are different entities, so I try to not compare the two. It was so funny, especially Grover all around and the Vegas scene was great!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.**

Once we were way up in the sky, I permitted myself to lean into Percy's back, my arms securely around his waist. My mom still isn't enthralled at my and Percy's relationship, although she does tolerate it. I was closer to Mom (and Poseidon) up here in the sky, so I was a little apprehensive about it. I looked around nervously. All I saw was pearl blue sky and wispy clouds. The air is thinner and colder up here, but the sun is stronger. It's like…champagne. You should try it sometime.

"Hey, Boss! We're getting close to the ci-tay! Better warn the Bossette!" Blackjack suddenly called back to us, breaking my reverie.

"Hey, the Bossette can hear you," I said, good-naturedly teasing him.

We landed outside of the city, and Percy hailed a cab. "Vanderbilt and 3rd," he addressed the rough-looking cabby.

We got out at Vanderbilt and 3rd, and I spotted the flashing neon sign (lit even in daytime) from halfway down the block.

"Dancing Zorba's?" I wrinkled my nose. "Like in _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_?" Watching My Big Fat Greek Wedding is an Aphrodite cabin end-of-summer tradition. They invite all the girl campers to come watch it in their cabin, and surprisingly I never get tired of it, even after seeing it summer after summer. It's a really funny, classic chick-flick.

We ate a good Greek lunch, and it was different enough from our daily cuisine to keep me interested. I had to keep from laughing out loud when I saw that our waitress's (I mean, "seating hostess") name tag said Toula. Percy gave a wry smile to indicate he had seen, but said nothing. He was definitely up to something. Usually he would have inserted a witty comment here.

We finished and went back outside to hail another cab.

It drove us to a beach. It was kind of cold, but the sun was warm. Percy was obviously familiar with it, because he led us right to the water's edge and pointed out the best tide pool.

I, on the other hand, was confused.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"Montauk. My physical oceanography class came here a couple times during the year. And my mom and I used to come here. It's where she and my dad met." I could hear the wistfulness in his voice. He has a good relationship with Poseidon, but there are some scars that can't be healed fully.

I reached up and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Well I think it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen." I could tell that this place had significance for him.

He visibly brightened, suddenly remembering why he had brought me here. "Hey, check this out," he said, rushing further into the ocean. Our shoes lay abandoned back on the shore, and our jeans were rolled up past our knees.

He made a long, hollow noise out to sea. I took this opportunity to drop a small sea urchin down his shirt. Hey, it wasn't much as far as revenge goes, but gods it was effective.

"You sounded like Dory," I laughed as he writhed around, trying to get the prickly orb out of his shirt. "Can you speak whale?"

I didn't hear his response, because the biggest sea creature I had ever seen (Being me and having seen what I have, that is saying something) chose that moment to break the surface of the rolling waves.

"Her name's Darla!" Percy shouted. "I met her during class one time!" I assumed he was talking about the whale, and not some mermaid-type girl I would have to "talk to" later.

"Do you want to take a ride on her, Annabeth? She's really friendly," Percy asked me excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? It's just like those people on the Olympics! Of course I want to!" I shouted. This was awesome!

He called Darla over and held his hands out to boost me up on her back. Her skin was wet and slippery, but also scarred in some places from barnacles and whatnot. I leaned in close to her back while Percy climbed up, and she smelled kind of salty and fishy, like the ocean itself.

Darla took off over the waves. I let out an exhilarated yell as she picked up speed. This was amazing! We stayed perfectly dry since Percy can control the water, y'know. If you don't know, where have you been the last five books?

I settled against Percy's torso and we rode off into the afternoon, happy as two demigods could ever be.

"Hey, wasn't today the mandatory archery lesson? Chiron's going to give us Hades for that!" Percy exclaimed. Well, life isn't perfect.

**AN: reminder- name three other fandoms besides PJO mentioned in this story and you can get a CUPCAKE! =O**

**~Megan/SunsetJello**


End file.
